<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Mode: ON by winchesherlokied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356924">Alpha Mode: ON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied'>winchesherlokied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Omegaverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akiteru is a crying mess, F/M, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Suga is the team mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While people had overcome their base instincts, some incidents can bring out the primal creature in them made to protect and save. <br/>What happens when Kei sees his mate barely miss getting knocked down by a motorcycle?</p>
<p>Alpha mode: ON</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Omegaverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha Mode: ON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noryaki/gifts">noryaki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prequel to 'Blissful Are the Ignorant', hope you guys enjoy it!  <br/>And a biiiig thank you to everyone who read it. i love the comments you guys left! They made my day (*´∇｀*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is said that while people have overcome majority of their primal instincts, there are some situations that could bring them back in full force. Most often, these are situations where one’s pup or mate was in a dangerous situation. Omegas were known to go into full badass mode if they perceived that their mate or pup was threatened and it was honestly a sight to behold.</p>
<p>Omegas were actually born to be fighters, after all, in the wild there is no one so ferocious as a mother who feels her cubs or pups are in danger. Alphas were more suited to protecting and defending, making sure their family was ‘safe’.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima-Hinata Kei (and didn’t hearing that just put a smile on his face?), honestly felt that he was above his baser instincts. He wasn’t too fond of teenage alphas going territorial or entering hormone-riddled squabbles with other alphas and had made it a point to keep a clear head and hone his instincts. But sometime even the most composed lose control.</p>
<p>Shouyou and he were walking back home from Akiteru and Saeko’s house, Shouyou still giggling about what had happened. They were one crossing away from their apartment-building, Shou a few steps ahead of him. Just as his mate was about to step off the side-walk, a bike who had run the red light flew past Shouyou, the suddenness of it make him lurch backwards and trip, landing on his butt.</p>
<p>Kei just stood motionless for a second, the thought that if Shou had stepped off the pavement a few seconds earlier...No, NO he was not going to think about that. He shook his head trying to get rid of those terrifying thoughts and he rushed over to Shou, checking him over with his eye as he gently helped him stand up. </p>
<p>“Haa, Tha-That wa-was sc-scary huh,K-Kei?”, Kei had been busy running his hands over Shouyou to see if he was hurt but on hearing the tremor in his voice, Kei immediately looked up at Shouyou’s face. His mate looked a bit shaken up but still had a reassuring smile on his face.</p>
<p>Shouyou looked at his palms and notices a few shallow cuts from when he landed on the rough concrete, “Ugh this going to sting! And I’ll have to wait till they’re completely healed to play volleyball! That could take, like, two to three days”, he pouted, the last part of his statement coming out as more of a whine. He looked up at Kei, expecting him to tease him and call him a volleyball head but saw that his alpha had a blank expression, eyed glued to the tiny droplets of blood on his palms.</p>
<p>‘Blood. Mate is bleeding. Omega hurt’, these words were flashing through Kei’s mind and anything that happened after that was a blur.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata-Tsukishima Shouyou (and didn’t that make him smile brightly?) had not expected to almost get run-over that day, no one does. But what he really, <em>really</em> had not expected was his usually level-headed alpha to go blank and stare at his scratched up palms only to let out a <strong><em>whine. </em></strong>He was also definitely not expecting his mate to carefully pick him up in a bridal carry as if he was something delicate and <strong>sprint </strong>to their apartment (after making sure the road was clear, of course, Kei didn’t want to deal with any more pesky bikers) almost knocking down a few innocent pedestrians and, oh god was he? <strong>Growling</strong>?!  Yup, he was, his husband was growling at people.</p>
<p>Fortunately it took them just a few minutes to reach their apartment.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Kei had growled at their elderly neighbours who were trying to get in the lift and had been waiting for it before them, might he add.</p>
<p>All Shouyou could do was apologise profusely while this whole fiasco was happening but Michi Oba-san just smiled nostalgically, remembering the times her mate had done something similar and told him not to worry. When the elevator doors closed she turned towards her mate with a smirk while he tried to look elsewhere, his face pink with embarrassment at recollecting his escapades, “Did that remind you of something Haru”, she asked teasingly, giggling as his face turned a brighter shade of red.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In their apartment, Shouyou found himself finally being delicately placed down in the middle of their bed as Kei quickly started rummaging for something in the closet. He emerged from it carrying what seemed to be all the spare blankets they owned and started placing them around Shouyou. Then it finally clicked, Kei was building a nest, his mate has gone into full alpha mode.</p>
<p>Shouyou had seen something like this happen a few times.</p>
<p>The first time was when Suga had noticed a strange man towering over Yachi and Shouyou with a menacing smile at a restaurant they had gone to after one of their games. For the silver-haired omega, Pups+ strange man= attack strange man. To say that he had gone feral on the stranger’s ass was an understatement. Daichi proudly just stood back with his arms around Yachi and Shouyou as his mate made the man run away with his tail tucked between his legs. What followed was Suga scent-marking his pups, glaring at Asahi who tried to point out that the first-years were not exactly his pups (Asahi yelped and ran to Noya before Suga or Daichi could whack him), aggressive cuddling and Daichi just going along with the flow.</p>
<p>The second time it was Kageyama who’d lost his shit when someone had accidentally pushed Yamaguchi from behind and the omega had almost fallen down a short flight of stairs had it not been for Noya’s quick reflexes. The beta had pulled his teammate back in time saving him from a trip to the hospital. Kageyama had gone into full primal-mode and had siphoned Yamaguchi to the back of the bus to ‘protect’ (cue aggressive cuddling) his mate, trusting his pack to have his back but had growled at Kei when he had tried to check on his friend. The blond had gone back to his seat next to Shouyou grumbling how <em>he</em> was Tadashi’s best friend but he understood the other alpha’s situation. Kei and he had cuddled the entire ride back; he smiled at the thought reminiscing about their high school days, ‘No! Shouyou now is not the time!’, he scolded himself.</p>
<p>On both occasions their mates had just let them go along with their instincts till they calmed down. ‘So I guess that’s what I’ll do’, he decided, the fact that Kei literally <em>whined</em> so sadly when he tried to get out of the nest further cemented this decision.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kei had been steadily building a neat nest around his mate. After he had used all their blankets, he went back to the closet and pulled out a few of their softest sweaters and continued adding them to the nest until he deemed it perfect for his mate and then proceeded to wrap himself around Shouyou like an oversized koala. He spent the next 5 minutes nuzzling and scenting his omega and whining pitifully every time his mate tried to wriggle out of his arms.</p>
<p>“Uhh Kei? I uh, I need to get up for a sec? Could you move a bit”, Shouyou swore that at this point Kei was just whining on purpose because he knew how that pitiful sound tugged on Shouyou’s heartstrings.</p>
<p>“No! Nest safe. Stay”, he whined out, pulling Shouyou further into his arms.</p>
<p>“But Keeiiii, I <em>really</em> need to pee!”</p>
<p>“....leave nest?” </p>
<p>“Only for a second! And look, the bathroom’s right there! Oh we’re getting up, thanks Kei...uhh wait why are you coming inside? KEI NO WAIT OUTSIDE I’M NOT PEEING IN FRONT OF YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<em>Spongebob Narrator Voice</em> 5 minutes later-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou emerged from the washroom and found Kei sulking on the ground, “Oh come here you big sulky teddy bear”, he teased as he walked towards the nest only to, once again, be carefully lifted up and gently placed in the centre after which Kei proceeded to thoroughly scent mark Shouyou.</p>
<p>The omega just sighed and let his alpha continue, sometime he even nuzzled him back much to the alpha’s delight. At one point Shouyou thought Kei was coming back to his senses but all of a sudden the alpha gave out a threatening growl in the direction of their main door (for the sake of the story let’s say that it’s an open floor plan) pulling Shouyou behind himself as if to protect him from something.</p>
<p>It was then that Shouyou heard the voices outside. His alpha had been pleasantly rumbling like a car engine while scenting him so Shouyou hadn’t heard the noises but Kei was still in high-alert mode so caught on to it quickly.</p>
<p>“Shou-chan! I’m using my key to let us in!” </p>
<p>‘Oh Shit, I totally forgot...we invited people over!’, realized Shouyou as the door swung open revealing Suga pocketing his key again and entering with a big smile only to stop short on seeing the couple in the middle of a nest.</p>
<p>His abrupt stop caused Daichi to slam into him since he had been speaking to Asahi behind him and it ended up with all three of them flat on the floor, the silver-haired glared at the two dazed alphas lying on top of him causing them to scramble off quickly, Daichi, fortunately, having the sense to help his mate up with a guilty smile. But before he could admonish either one of them a loud growl drew their attention to their normally cool-minded kouhai who was glaring daggers at them for some reason while his mate popped up from behind his shoulder and gave them an embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>The rest of the group who had been waiting outside rushed in at the commotion inquiring about what was happening which led to further growling. In short, it was absolutely chaotic and Suga could already feel a headache building up.</p>
<p>“ALL OF YOU! QUIET! AND YOU TSUKISHIMA-HINATA KEI, YOU DARE GROWL AT ME ONCE MORE I SWEAR I WILL SMACK YOU SILLY! AND YOU LOT, CAN’T YOU SEE THE BIG MORON IS GETTING UPSET WITH ALL THIS CHATTER?”</p>
<p>The growling abruptly stopped, the young alpha having a chastised expression on face and Shouyou couldn’t help but giggle at how the older omega had not only managed to stop Kei’s growling but also make the noisy group look like a bunch of kindergarteners.</p>
<p>“Now, Shou-chan, can you tell me what happened to cause Kei-chan to act like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou had explained their almost accident to the group while trying not to upset Kei any further by recalling the event. He ensured that the group in front of him knew he was alright, he didn’t need any more people freaking out over him like his mate.</p>
<p>The group in front of him consisted of some of their closest friends who were more or less family- Suga and Daichi, Asahi and Noya, Kuroo and Kenma, Kageyama and Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Akaashi...</p>
<p>“Where are Tanaka senpai and Kiyoko-senpai?”</p>
<p>“Oh they offered to take all the pups to Akiteru and Saeko’s since he was anyway heading that way with little Kyoka-chan”</p>
<p>The group had now fanned out around the house, careful not to upset Kei but noticed how he was calming down once again, quite possibly because he recognized them as pack.</p>
<p>Suga had pulled up a chair right next to the nest and was chatting with Shouyou, Asahi and Akaashi chatted as they plated up some of the snacks they brought along, everyone was calm and suddenly a loud yelp made them all jump. They all turned to Kuroo who seemed to be the source of the sound clutching his hand.</p>
<p>“HE BIT ME!”, cried out the messy-haired alpha pointing at Kei while Bokuto stood behind him and laughed heartily.</p>
<p>“It’s your own fault Tetsu, you shouldn’t have antagonized him when he’s already so upset”, Kenma said quietly, not taking his eyes off the gaming console in his hand that he had been showing Shouyou and Suga.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s betrayed look at his mate’s words just caused the rest of them to burst into fits of laughter as Kei once again nuzzled Shouyou’s hair with a very smug expression.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Tanaka and Kiyoko arrived, causing another round of growls.</p>
<p>“Haah! You wanna fight bean-pole?”, the alpha yelled out, clearly not expecting the reaction he had received, but immediately calmed down when Kiyoko asked him to with a sappy smile on his face completely forgetting the past few seconds. The growls, in turn, were immediately shut down by Suga’s glare. The group explained the situation to the alpha couple that had just arrived who were just as concerned as the others had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They chatted and ate; Yamaguchi narrated some of Kageyama’s attempts at socializing with their new neighbours, all of them ending with their neighbours terrified of the alpha and Yamaguchi clutching his stomach as he laughed. Kageyama, however had eventually realized that their neighbours had a ginormous, fluffy dog and immediately befriended it and after a few day, its owners who realized that the man just had a scary face. The first time their neighbours were coming over, the two of them had almost had an argument about whether plain milk was an appropriate drink to serve to their guests, Kageyama obviously being in full suppost of serving only milk. Fortunately, their neighbours had a pup who loved milk so while the adults drank tea, Kageyama and the pup surprisingly bonded over their love for milk and dogs.</p>
<p>The couples who had pups-Suga and Daichi, Tanaka and Kiyoko, and Bokuto and Akaashi (though in the last case Akaashi sometimes couldn’t make out who the pup was in their house, Kaoru or Bokuto)- all raved about Shouyou’s volleyball classes that their pups had joined.</p>
<p>It was about half an hour later, when Kei had finally calmed down, sensing that his omega was no longer in danger and that their pack was around to protect them. He seemed quite embarrassed of his behavior and just proceeded to shove his blushing face in Shouyou’s neck. He also did not appreciate Yamaguchi’s light teasing.</p>
<p>(“Going all ‘Alpha’ huh, Tsukki?”</p>
<p>  “Shut-up Yamaguchi”</p>
<p>  “Sorry Tsukki”, he was totally not sorry)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well since all of you are here now and Kei is as good as back to normal, we have an announcement to make! It’s kinda why we wanted you all to come over”, said Shouyou suddenly with a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have a pup!”, he exclaimed placing a hand over his stomach, Kei’s hand shortly followed covering his, “I’m also guessing that’s why Kei freaked out so much since he wanted to protect not only me but the little one too!”. There was a second of silence before all of their friends rushed to congratulate and hug them. Suga was sobbing tears of joy while Daichi tried to hold his own tears back, Kenma and Akaashi gave careful hugs to their friend and this time it was Bokuto who got bitten by Kei while Kuroo cackled like a hyena in the back somewhere (Bokuto was being too bouncy for Kei’s liking and, well...chomp).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAGHHASHIII, he bit meeee”, the alpha cried as he draped himself over Akaashi.</p>
<p>“It’s your fault Bokuto-san, he just snapped out of his alpha-mode, of course he’s still going to be on edge”, the black-haired omega coolly replied producing a band-aid with owls on it out of thin air and wrapped it around Bokuto's finger while his alpha growled at Kuroo who hadn’t stopped cackling.</p>
<p>Shouyou just settled back in Kei’s arms with a satisfied smile. He couldn’t wait to tell the rest of his friends who hadn’t been able to come over, maybe he’d video call them and surprise them with the ultrasound his friends were currently fawning over. He couldn’t have been happier.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAIT, SO <em>THAT’S</em> WHY AKITERU WAS SOBBING WHEN WE DROPPED THE PUPS OFF!”, Tanaka exclaimed suddenly, “Nee-chan just told me she would handle it and that I’d figure it out soon!”</p>
<p>“Oh ya! Ni-chan was so happy! He just burst into tears and wouldn’t stop hugging us! Saeko Nee-chan took so many pictures”, Shouyou giggled as he recounted the event and Kei just sighed in exasperation on recalling his brother’s emotional chokehold.(Yes Shouyou calls Akiteru 'Ni-chan' and the grown-ass man gets all teary eyed and loves it).</p>
<p>“No wonder. He was just about sniffling when we arrived but then he looked at the pups and burst into tears again. I honestly though they were all going to start sobbing too but Kyoka just patted my hand and said, ‘Daddy, we’ll handle it’. I think they’re just used to it? ”.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile at the Akiteru-Saeko residence.</p>
<p>“There there sweetheart, I know you’re happy but you’re going to make yourself sick with all this crying”, Saeko tried to console her mate who was finally going to stop sobbing or at least she hoped so(she might be a badass but she didn’t like seeing Akiteru crying even if they were happy tears).</p>
<p>“Uncle Akiteru, are you ok now?”, asked Suga and Daichi’s silver-haired pup, Fuji with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“I'm gonna be AN UnCLe!”, Akiteru burst into tears again, now hugging poor Fuji who lightly patted the older man’s back hoping to console his emotional uncle as Saeko just smiled and sighed. She couldn’t blame him, after all when her little brother had told her she was going to be an aunt she had hugged the couple for about twenty minutes while trying not to sob.</p>
<p>The next week Akiteru found out that in addition to becoming an uncle, he was also going to be a dad. Saeko just prepared a few bottles of energy drinks in advance so that he could cry his heart out without fear of dehydration.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, Kou kinda made an appearance in this, didn't he? I'm hoping to write a new fic soon with our baby kou in it. <br/>And if anyone wants a detailed account of Yamaguchi and Kageyama's attempts at greeting their neighbours, leave a comment! I might just dedicate that fic to you!</p>
<p>I might be having exams soon though so i apologise for any future delays (╥﹏╥)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>